Let's go to the beach
by Foxmania
Summary: A gender bender one. Gray is a girl in this story. When Fairy Tail goes to the beach what happens between our two beloved mages?


Natsu x Grace

"Natsu aren't you happy? We are going to the beach" Lucy shouted excited and hugged her best friend

"Huh? Luce, it's only the beach we aren't going to fight huge monsters. You are such a baby sometimes" Natsu sighed resting his head on his palm

"What did you say flame brain? You don't want to go to the beach" Grace asked surprised "Oh I get it. You are afraid that I might beat you there since I'll have the advantage against you" she laughed a little evilly to irritate Natsu

"What? I'm not afraid of you and what are you saying idiot? Did the heat hurt your frozen brain?" Gajeel whistled at Natsu's comment finding it a good one

"Very funny coming from someone who is scared competing against me" she prepared a punch just for him

"Grace chan" Juvia suddenly jumped out of nowhere and hugged her from behind "oh my when did you strip again?" She quickly covered her best friend

"What? When did I?" She looked and noticed that she was missing her shirt "KKYYAA not again" she covered her chest

"What a pervert" Natsu whispered and a chair was thrown to him

"Don't call Grace chan a pervert" Juvia said in a deadly aura and Natsu gulped before nodding obediently

"Oh here it is" Grace found her shirt laying down and put it quickly 'luckily it was close. It's embarrassing being half naked in front of…' Grace shook her head to get rid of the thoughts

"Come on Grace chan. Let's go pick which one we will wear" Juvia suggested and Grace nodded before they left

'Girls' Natsu thought and sighed. It wasn't that Natsu didn't like the sea or anything but he was so bored today for some reason.

"What's wrong with you Natsu? You have been sighing a lot since Grace left" Mira said with a sly smile "maybe you have finally realized your feelings for her and you are going to propose to her and have 30 babies" Mira screamed from both happiness and embarrassment

"What? I don't have feelings for anyone. And especially not for Grace. Don't say such things" Natsu shouted feeling the blood rising to his cheeks

"He totally loves her" Mira smiled

'How did she get on that conclusion?' Everyone in the guild thought

"What is Mira suddenly saying?" He asked "I don't like Grace at all. She is a pervert and I don't like exhibitionists like her at all. I mean I don't see anything beautiful or cute on her. Her straight long black hair isn't such a great thing. All girls have…" aside from Erza and Lucy, Natsu couldn't think any other girl in the guild that had straight long hair like Grace's, much more black hair "okay maybe having such hair makes her special in some way but there is nothing else. Her body is similar to that of Lucy's" Natsu imagined Lucy naked and then Grace and could clearly say that their body figure was almost the same. Grace had a little bit larger boobs than Lucy "see? Aside from her hair and nice smell she is a fairy tail ordinary girl and I like her for that" Natsu admitted without realizing at first before falling down 'shit! I actually said that' he punched the ground "I should also stop talking to myself. It's not healthy" Natsu got ready and headed to the beach.

With Grace and Juvia

"Juvia likes this one. Which one do you want to wear Grace chan?" Juvia asked her best friend

"I don't know. This one looks good but it isn't really my thing to wear such a thing. I want something to impress" Grace nodded

"Natsu San?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to impress him out of all people?" Grace shouted

"If not then why are you blushing Grace chan? Isn't it because you love Natsu San?" Juvia grinned and made Grace redder than Erza's hair

"Yeah, but Natsu doesn't like me back the way I like him" Grace said in a sad tone and Juvia hugged her

"What are you saying Grace chan? Everybody likes you except Natsu San who loves you a little more than everyone else" Grace smiled at her friend "so we will make him realize his feelings for you" Juvia added

"And how are we going to do this?" Grace asked

"Easy. Juvia has a plan so don't worry" Juvia answered and the two girls discussed the plan before leaving.

At the beach

"Natsu let's go play, you will feel better" Lucy tried to persuade him to get in and play with her

"I'm coming, there is no need to drag me" Natsu followed Lucy in the sea

"It's cold" Lucy's feet touched the water

"It's not cold at all" Natsu commented

"Yeah right. I forgot that you are a FIRE dragon slayer so you don't feel cold so easily" Lucy laughed sarcastically

"You wanted to go in. It's not my fault that the water is so cold and anyway come in. We can't play if you stand there" Natsu said

"Actually I'll go play with the sand" Lucy started running away

"Hey" Natsu shouted but she was already far away to hear him

"Oh hey Natsu" Grace suddenly appeared behind him

"Grace? When did you come here?" Natsu asked and noticed her swimwear. It made her boobs look even bigger

"I was here first. You came here after me and Juvia" Grace said and saw Natsu blushing

"Huh? What are you talking about? Juvia isn't here"

"What are you? Blind?" Can't you see that Juvia is right…" Grace turned to see that Juvia had left her 'is she expecting me to do something? I can't let this opportunity go' she thought and decided to follow the plan

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked a little worried "or maybe you have hallucinations of Juvia? I knew that you liked her but I didn't think that you liked her so much to be interested in her?" Natsu started laughing "ouch, something beat me" he held his leg

'Juvia?' Grace saw a fist with a thumb 'yes it is her' she nodded

"What are you talking about idiot? I'm not interested in girls. I'm interested in boys" she said and felt the heat on her cheeks when his eyes met hers

"Oh really?" Natsu seemed not caring so much about her statement

"Yeah" she said and pushed him

"Yeah?" He pushed her too

"Don't push me"

"You don't push me" they glared at each other

"Don't copy me" they said in unison which annoyed them more

"You wanna go ice cube?"

"How did you call me SEXY?"

"Sexy?" Natsu asked surprised

'Whaaaaaat? I didn't want to say such a thing. Juvia, what did you give me?' Grace thought

"So I am sexy to you Grace?" Natsu got closer to her

"Yeah, a little" she admitted which only made Natsu look more surprised 'why did I say that? What am I saying?' Grace screamed in her mind

"Hehe I didn't know that" Natsu scratched his cheek

"Well it's the truth" Grace saw that Natsu was blushing 'wait a minute. The truth? I'm only telling the truth' she realized "you are blushing"

"No I'm not. It's just hot" Natsu said 'did he say that it is hot? A fire dragon slayer? Yeah, as if' she giggled

"It's not a shame to blush"

"I'm telling you I'm not blushing" Natsu shouted

"It's okay I blush too when I think about you" Natsu stayed silent looking at her stunned 'oh no. I admitted that I like him. No'

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked

"You see…" she started playing with her hair 'no don't' she thought "the truth is…" 'don't say it' she started shaking "that I l…" 'don't. Stop. Don't say it. I beg you. No' "that I lll"

"Grace" Natsu put his hands on her cheeks "you are crying" he saw her trying to force a smile but for some reason he knew that something was not okay "stop. I don't know what is wrong with you but until you return to your normal self I won't listen to anything you say" Natsu hugged her and Grace started crying on his chest until she fell asleep "Grace" Natsu said and picked her up bridal style "I don't know what happened to you today but I don't want to see you cry. It makes my heart ache" Natsu kissed her forehead

"Natsu San what did you do to Grace chan?" Juvia asked angry

"Nothing. She was behaving strange today and I would never hurt someone I…" Natsu whispered something under his breath

"Love?" Juvia teased and giggled when she saw him blushing "don't worry Natsu San. Juvia was joking. She knows that you love Grace chan" she smiled at him

"Anyway I'll take her to fairy hills"

"How sweet of you thinking of your future girlfriend" Juvia said and Natsu's face became red from embarrassment

"What future girlfriend?" Natsu shouted

"Natsu" Grace whispered on her sleep and Juvia giggled

"That one. Anyway you go ahead. Juvia forgot something. She will be back in a while" she left before he could say anything

*sigh*

"I wonder what happened to you. What did you want to say anyway?" Natsu sighed and looked at Grace who slept like a baby on his arms "you are kinda cute when you sleep" Natsu smiled at her and continued his way until he reached fairy hills

"Natsu San" Juvia shouted from behind "let Juvia show you where to take Grace chan" she said

"I can come in? Are boys even allowed in here? If Erza catches me she'll beat me to death and I definitely don't want that"

"Don't be like that Natsu San. Juvia will explain everything to Erza San if she sees you. Rest assured" he sighed and followed her

"It's here" Juvia opened the room and let him in

"Wow" was the only sound Natsu made 'it has so many things of Grace in here. I guess it's her room' Natsu glanced at Juvia who exited the room and locked the door "hey what are you doing?" He asked and placed Grace carefully, without waking her up, on the bed

"Juvia needs to do something and wants you to take care of Grace chan until Juvia finishes the thing she has" she giggled "and do not dare to take advantage of Grace chan" she added laughing

"I'm not that kind of person" he shouted and covered his mouth so not to wake her up 'dammit. Why is all this happening?' Natsu thought and decided to look at some photos 'it's all Grace's photographs' he sighed and saw that at some of them he was too there 'I like it when you smile' Natsu didn't realize he said that aloud

"Natsu" Grace whispered on her sleep and he approached her "I love you" she said and Natsu stood there with a surprised expression before blushing furiously and leaving from the window.

Hours later

"Hm" Grace opened her eyes to see Juvia sleeping beside her "what happened?" She asked herself 'oh yeah. I cried on Natsu's chest yesterday' Grace got up from the bed

"Grace chan you are awake?" Juvia said in a sleepy voice

"Yeah I am" Grace stretched "Juv can you tell me what happened yesterday after I fell asleep? Tell me that you weren't the one to bring me here. I don't want you to get tired because of me" she said and Juvia jumped to hug her

"How sweet of you Grace Chan to get worried about Juvia but no Juvia only showed the way to Natsu San"

"Whaaat? Natsu…Natsu brought me here?" She shouted and Juvia covered her mouth 'don't be so loud in the morning. Do you want to die? And be the cause of Natsu san's death? If Erza hears you we are all dead' Juvia looked Grace on her eyes

"Sorry" she apologized and Juvia sighed

"Yes, Natsu San was the one that carried Grace chan here and please don't be so loud no one knows that" Grace nodded "so? Should we get ready and head to the guild?" Juvia asked

"Let's go" Grace answered and they left after some minutes

"Good morning" Mira welcomed them and they greeted her back

"Good morning Mira" "good morning Mira San"

"So Grace did you finally made a move on Natsu?" Mira asked as soon as she sat down

"What are you saying?" Grace started coughing at the sudden question

"Don't be like that. You should already know that nothing happens without me noticing" Mira had a grin on her face and Grace sighed

"No, even though I wanted to something happened and I couldn't say anything" Grace remembered the accident and shook her head

"What do you mean by that?" Grace knew that Mira would find out one or another way so at least she could tell her from her own viewpoint so Mira wouldn't misunderstand

*bam* the door was opened

"Natsu don't kick the door" Lucy said but he only just grinned and continued his way to sit next to Grace

"Hey Grace" he greeted her and she looked at him before blushing remembering that she had cried on his chest

"Hey Natsu" she answered back and tried to leave but he caught her arm and stopped her

"Don't go. I want to ask you something" he looked her in the eye

"What is it?" She asked avoiding eye contact as much as she could

"Let's go somewhere where we can be alone. There are many things hear disturbing us" he said meaning the two girls who only looked disappointed that they wouldn't watch them

"Now that no one will disturb us what do you want to tell me?" Natsu put his arms on the wall making her unable to escape

"Yesterday" Grace gulped 'so it is about that' she thought "you said some things to me"

"Really? I don't remember" Grace quickly interrupted and tried to leave but Natsu leaned to her ear

"Let me help you remember then. You said that you find me sexy and that you blush every time you think about me" Natsu whispered and backed off to see her face

"Did I?" Grace laughed a little and Natsu giggled at her expression

"So let me ask you Grace. Am I sexy to you right now? And do you think about me?" He asked and she blushed furiously "I can see from your face that you are thinking about me" he smirked

"Well yeah. I blush every time you are in my mind. There is nothing wrong with that. And you should feel happy that I found you sexy" Grace admitted and saw that Natsu was leaning slowly "Na-Natsu" she whispered as he leaned closer and closer "what are you doing?" She asked and Natsu's lips met hers. After what seemed hours but lasted only a minute they stopped to take a breath

"I love you too" Natsu said grinning to her and Grace covered her blushing face before screaming "I don't get you. Why are you screaming?" He asked

"Is this really true? I can't believe it" she answered and he laughed before making her look at him

"Let's find out" he kissed her again "does this answer your question?" He asked and she nodded "I'm glad" he grinned and she hid her blushing face on his chest

"Shut up idiot. You are making me blush" she said and hit his chest

"isn't that what every boyfriend does? Make his girlfriend blush?" Grace looked stunned

"What boyfriend? I don't remember you asking me out" she said

"Then you would kiss someone who is not your boyfriend?" He asked and leaned to kiss her once more "and make out with someone who is not your boyfriend?" He continued kissing her

"Okay okay. I'll be your girlfriend now stop making me feel so embarrassed" she pushed him away

"Sorry. Can't do that" he said hugging her "now let's get somewhere where we can be alone because here there are many girls invading our personal space" Natsu said somewhat loud

'He caught us' Mira, Juvia and Lucy thought and came out from their hiding spots "sorry" the girls apologized

'Oh no. That means they both heard and saw what happened' Grace thought and quickly hid her face on Natsu's chest

"How cute" the girls said in unison and giggled

"Natsu take me somewhere else. I don't want the others to interrupt us" Grace whispered so only he could hear her

"My pleasure" he said and carried her bridal style out of the guild

"Hey don't leave like that" Mira shouted but Natsu only laughed and started running and Grace felt really happy before smiling to her boyfriend.

The End.


End file.
